A Thin Line Between...
by Chibi-chan
Summary: Trunks and Pan discovers how their feelings to each other...


**A Thin Line Between......**   
A fanfic by [Chibi-chan][1]   


* * *

  
This is the first DragonBall-fanfic I ever wrote, so I'm sorry if the story is not that great.   
And just a warning, this story is a romance, so for those guys who hates romance...GO AWAY!!   
I've warned you. Oh..........., and this one is a sequel to [A Little Smile][2], so you might want to read it first. Okay, I think that's enough, no more to say, so......just enjoy it.   


* * *

  
**1.00 am, Sunday, 12-4-xxxx, Son's House**   
She was sitting in a nice warm bed for an hour. She can't sleep, she wanted to, but she can't, her mind keeps floating. Suddenly, her fingers reached up to touch her lips. Someone just leave a warm kiss there. Someone that's very special to her heart, but she kept denying it to herself. Until today, she accidentally kiss him, and now she regret it, she's cursing herself. And then, she felt very tired……less than a minute she's already floating in the dream world……………………   


**9.00 am, Monday, 13-4-xxxx, Son's House**   
"Paaaan, wake up!!!!!!"   
"Okaa-saan, please!!!! I'm still sleepy!!"   
"But, there's a phone call!!! From Trunks!!"   
And, suddenly, she get up, as if she forgot she was suppose to be sleepy.   
"Trunks?!?"   
"Here!!! I'll put the phone here!! It's up to you, either you'll turn it off or you'll pick it up,"   
Videl leave her in a very tough situation. She can't make up her mind, either she'll pick it up or just turn it off. She grab the phone, and just staring at it. Her finger now is about to push the off button…………………………but, then she decided to answer it.   
"Moshimoshi………"   
"Pan? I……umm, I……....... am I bothering you?"   
_As a matter of fact, yes………_   
But she didn't say that, instead...   
"No, I....I just got up......"   
"Honto? Gomen…………Pan, could we meet? I wanna talk about something………"   
"Talk about what?"   
"You'll know it soon………………………well, could we?"   
"Trunks……………after what happened last night, I think it would be better if we don't see each other for awhile, I mean………………"   
"Dooshita? I'm not mad for what happened last night,"   
"Maybe you're not, but I do, I'm mad at myself, look………I just……"   
"But, please, just for a couple of minute, I promise, please,"   
"Demo, Trunks…………"   
"if you still saying that you couldn't, I'm going to your house,"   
"Nani?!?!?! Ok, ok, fine, we'll meet,……… where?"   
"It's up to you, I'll pick you up at your house, ok?"   
After, she gave a soft "hai", she turn the phone off.   
She went downstairs, her mother is in the kitchen.   
"Why did he call?"   
"Oh, nothing, oka-san!! He's going to pick me up,"   
Her voice sounded very weak.   
"Why don't you invite my future son-in-law coming over for dinner?"   
Pan's a little surprised for what her mother just ask her. Videl's giving her a wicked smile.   
"Okaa-saan!! Please, I'm not in the mood for this,"   
"But, did I say something wrong?"   
"Of course!! Trunks and I are only best friend, that's all!"   
"Hmm……are you sure? You're often going out with him, "   
Pan didn't say another word, she's not in the mood arguing with her mother. She walk to the bathroom. And her mother still giving her the same smile.   


**11.00 am, Monday, 13-4-xxxx, Lake Eoraa Park**   
"The view is very beautiful, isn't it?"   
She just looked down and didn't answer him, instead…………   
"Trunks, …………………just tell me what do you want to talk about,"   
"Pan, what's wrong? This isn't like you, the one that I know is very cheerful everyday and…………"   
"Trunks!!"   
"Ok, ok, gomen nasai……………last night I told mom that I need a break from being the Capsule Corporation President,"   
He looked at her for awhile, no reaction, so he continue.   
"And mom said, it's okay, she said I'll have the vacation for a whole month!!"   
"…………………………………"   
"Pan, you hear that? A whole month!!!!"   
She gave a smile, a smile that -actually-she don't want to give. Just for a sec, and then it's gone.   
"Congratulation…………………"   
" Well, and then, I decided I want to go to Tenka Ichi Budokai, I mean it's been a long time since I fight………………………………"   
He looked at her again, and again……no reaction.   
"And I'm asking mom if I could bring a friend, mom said 'of course', and you know who that friend would be?"   
Pan shook 'no' her head weakly.   
"YOU!!!!!"   
No reaction.   
"Pan…………………you don't like it?"   
"……………………………"   
"Pan……………………………………………"   
"Trunks, how could you act like there's nothing happened last night?   
"Nani………………………………"   
"I mean…………………I've been thinking all night about it, and......."   
"Pan, I………………I'm okay for what happened last night, really…………"   
"Maybe you're okay, but I'm not!! I'm mad at myself and perhaps I'm mad at you too!!!!"   
"Watashiwa?"   
"Yes, for just accepting it instead of getting away from it!!!! Dooshita? Trunks, dooshita?"   
It seems that she could no longer hold her tears from rolling down on her face.   
"But that's because…………because I also wanted to do it……………………………"   
"NANI!?!?!? Trunks, you mean you took advantage from me? You………………"   
"NO!!! I mean, it's because……………………because I had been waiting for that moment for a long time,"   
"Since when?!?!?!? Oh, my god!!! Damn it, Trunks!!! I'm not those girls that you can easily seduce. And I guess you already won it, at last you can kiss me, just like other girls, that's what you think, right? Well, congratulation!! You've did it!"   
"Iie, Iie, Pan!!!! It's not like you think, I'm not like that!!"   
"Then give me a better explanation!!!!!!!"   
"AISHITERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"………………………………………………………………………"   
Pan couldn't say a word after hearing what she just heard.   
"That's the reason……………………now you know everything………"   
"I………………I don't know what to………………"   
"You don't have to say anything, hhhhh..... I don't know for how long have I kept this secret, I guess since 3 years ago…………………we had a huge different of age, that's why I kept denying myself, that…..that I love you……………………"   
He stopped for awhile, looking at her, then continue his words.   
"I just………………………look, Pan, maybe this is a little to soon but you've made me to say it, I have no choice, I……………"   
"Trunks……………………………………………………………………go………gomen nasai………"   
"Noo, it's not your fault, I……."   
"Trunks, perhaps it would be better if we don't see each other for a while………,"   
He's a little surprised, it's not what he want to hear from her.   
" Pan, could you tell me at least about your feeling……"   
"No, Trunks-san, please!!! I………I'm confused, I………………"   
She can't help it anymore, her tears falling down swiftly.

_One hour later_   
"……………………………………………………………………"   
"………………..you know, it's been an hour you're sitting like that, and you haven't say a single word,"   
"Just…………………go away………………"   
"No, I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer,"   
"Trunks……………what kind of answer do you want?"   
"I want to know you're feeling about me……………"   
"Trunks…………"   
"Is that so hard for you?"   
"…………………………………………………………………"   
"Pan, what make it so hard? Tell me, what make it so hard? If you don't love me, then just tell me you don't, but if you love me, then tell me that you love me, it's simple, right? So, why is it so hard for you to answer………"   
"You want an answer, Trunks? I'll give you an answer, I HATE YOU!!!!!! That's the answer, now, go away!!!"   
"……………………"   
"What are you doing here? Go away!!!!!!!!! I already answer you, right?"   
"It's not an answer………."   
"What do you mean it's not an……………"   
"You hate me, but that doesn't mean you don't love me…………………Pan, I need a straight answer……………………"   
"Oh, my god!!!! Trunks, look!!!!! If you don't want to go, I'll go!!!!!!!!!!"   
Less than a sec, she flew off.   


**1.00 pm, Monday, 21-4-xxxx, Kame House**   
It's been a week since that day, and for a week, Trunks and Pan never see each other again, until today, at Kame House.

He felt a familiar ki, he turn back and he found a -very familiar- figure.   
"Goten!!! Why you're late?"   
"I had to argue with my wife first!!!!!!"   
Trunks laughed.   
"So, what's going on?"   
"I don't know, Piccolo haven't really tell us what this is all about,"   
"Well, let's go inside,"   
"Yeah, come on!!"   
They walked a couple of feet until they reached Kame House's door.   
"Konichi wa, everybody!!!"   
"Goten!!!! You've arrived!!!" yelled Gohan.   
"Good, so I guess we could start this meeting," it seems that Vegeta can no longer be patient anymore.   
"Piccolo, tell us what this is all about," asked Kuririn.   
"Okay,…………………yesterday when I had my meditation, Dende asked me if I could talk with him for a sec, he said that he just got a news from Kaioo-shin……………………………"   
While everybody are listening to Piccolo carefully, Trunks' eyes are searching for a figure around the room. He found that figure, but then he hurried to look down as Pan and his eyes meet.   
"………………………………and he said…………………"   
"Piccolo, what did he said?" asked Gohan.   
"He said in twenty years later, there going to be a very strong enemy, and whatever that is, that thing want to destroy earth!!"   
"NANI?!?!?!?!??!??!??"   
Everybody are shocked.   
"Oh, my god!!! Another enemy? After years, earth in peace?" Videl is feeling unhappy after she heard what she just hear.   
Actually, everybody is feeling unhappy, except for Vegeta (of course…), he's smiling, but I guess he's not the only one who's getting excited.   
"Wow!! Trunks, you heard that? A monster going to destroy earth!!!"   
"Sugooii!!!!!"   
"Don't get excited first, Goten!!! This enemy is so strong, we cannot defeat them!!"   
"How can you tell, Piccolo?" Yamcha's wondering.   
"Dende told me to close my eyes, he said Kaioo-shin will give a vision of the future, and you know what's it like? It's hell, we're going to die one by one………………"   
"Just the same when mirai Trunks told us there's going to be two cyborgs, but we can still defeat them," Vegeta feel he is being underestimated.    
"Yeah, after all we got twenty years, don't we?" Goten said.   
"Don't you think twenty years is a long time? If we're training for twenty years we get old and we'll lost our energy even before the fight, trust me, this time the enemy is very strong,"   
"So, what do you suggest?" asked Trunks, feeling confused.   
"Kaioo-shin said there's only one solution for this, ………"   
"What solution?" Gohan's eyes widened.   
"We have to make an Ultra Super Saiya-jin,"   
"Nani?!?!?!?"   
Everybody is getting more confused.   
"There's an ultra super saiya-jin?" Kuririn's surprised.   
"Honto? How?" asked Goten, interested.   
"Huh, I guess in twenty years, I could reach that level,"   
"No, Vegeta, what I meant is that someone have to gave a birth to this ultra super saiya-jin,"   
"Piccolo, what do you mean?" Bulma is getting more and more confused.   
"Kaioo-shin said if a half saiya-jin inter-breeding with a half saiya-jin, they could have a great warrior in all time,"   
"So, you mean………………………………" Yamcha didn't continue his words.   
"Oh, my god!! Do you want Bra and Goten to get married?" yelled Bulma.   
"But, I……I…………" Goten looked like a little shock.   
"Goten, I know you're already had a wife, that's why, it leaves us to one choice………………"   
"What do you mean, Piccolo?"   
Piccolo is staring at two figures, and everybody follow that stare and it leads to two-very familiar-figures.   
Pan realize that everyone is staring at her and someone else. She follow everyone eyes.   
Suddenly, Pan realizes something.   
"Oh, no…………,no, no, no, no, no,………………NO!!"   
"Demo, Pan, dooshita? You two are going to make a perfect couple………"   
Kuririn give her a wicked smile.   
"Nani? No, no, ……………………it's………………wait, I'm a quarter saiya-jin, it won't work!!!"   
Pan started to panic.   
"About that I already ask Kaioo-shin and he said 'It's okay, as long she got a Saiya-jin blood'.......so...... "   
"But...but....I....,"   
Pan's eyes searching for Trunks. And, when she found it.........   
"Trunks!!!! Back me up, here!!"   
Trunks looked a little surprised.   
"I.....I......"   
"Trunks..................." her voice sounded a disappointment voice.   
"Trunks!! Will you or will you not marry her?" asked Gohan.   
"I.....................if Pan doesn't want to, then I won't!"   
"If she change her mind?"   
Trunks' eyes widened.   
"I...............I....I........" Trunks getting really nervous, he don't know what to say.   
Suddenly, Pan ran off. She ran outside. Without knowing where to go, and she didn't realize there's a drop of water coming out from her beautiful blue eye.   
"Pan......."   
"Go after her........" Gohan touch Trunks' shoulder.   
"Hai!!" Trunks nodded.   
He try to felt her _ki _and then flew off straight to the 'ki'.   


**Eoraa Waterfall**   
"I know you'd be here......"   
"Baka!!!!!!! What are you doing here?"   
"Pan, why did you ran off like that?   
".................."   
"Do you really hate me that much?"   
"Iie....."   
"Then why?"   
"Wa...............watashiwa......."   
"You're what?"   
"I'm confused.........."   
"Dooshita?"   
"I'm confused, because you're attitude....................."   
"My attitude?"   
"Trunks, what will you do, if I really change my mind?"   
"Then I'll marry you.............."   
"What if I want to marry you, but without love............."   
"Then, I'll try as hard as I can to make you love me,"   
Pan smiling.   
"Pan? You......you're smiling, you're smiling!!!!!!!!"   
"Baka!!! So what..........."   
"It means you don't hate me!!"   
"Who says I don't? I still hate you................"   
"No, you don't........."   
"Why are you so stubborn? I said I still hate you!!!"   
"No, you don't!!!!!!!!!!!!! You love me!!!"   
"...................................................."   
"I am right, aren't I?"   
Pan's face looked angry.   
"What's wrong?" Trunks ask.   
"I just hate it when you're right...................."   
Trunks get a little surprised.   
"Pa....Pan...........you..you really mean it?"   
"The problem is there's a line between love and hate, until a couple of minutes ago I still can't figure how thin or thick it is......."   
"Now.........?"   
"Now, I can figure it out,"   
"Is it thin or is it thick?"   
"It's very thin, almost invisible.............."   
Suddenly, their eyes meet. Trunks leaned closer to her. He looked at her eyes. Those eyes were so bright, deep, and enthralling. His lips were set in a thin line. Their lips is getting closer, closer, and closer. It's only an inch away when suddenly she said something.   
"Trunks, what are you doing?" she whispered.   
"What do you think I'm doing?" he's asking, and also whispering.   
He still trying to leaned closer, when suddenly Pan pulled her body away from him and make him kissing the ground.   
Pan chuckled a little as she ran away.   
"Catch me first, Mr. President!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Oh, you want me to play a game, huh?"   
He chased her all over the place just like two-4 years old-kids. He's getting closer to hers, and he finally grab her hand, pulled her body next to his and put his arms around her waist.   
"Well, .................can I kiss you now?"   
"I'm all yours, Trunks Briefs Vegeta-san,"   
They leaned closer, this time he successed to put his lips next to hers.   
"Ohh............we're going to have great warriors of all time,...."   
"Trunks, what do you mean "warriors"?"   
"What?!"   
"We're going to have A great warrior not great warriorS..."   
"You mean we'll only have one child?"   
"Yes, have a problem with that?"   
"But, the house will be quiet, if we only have one child,"   
"So what? I'm not going to through couple of times being a fat woman for 9 months!!"   
"But, honey................I don't care!!!! I want to have a lot of boys and girls!!!!!!"   
"Then, why don't you be the mother!!!!!!"   
"I don't want to be a mother!!!!!"   
"I hate you!!!!"   
"You know what?"   
"What?!?!"   
"I hate you too!!!"   
"Then we're even!!!!!!"   
"But............"   
And so on, and on, and on, and on.   
Well, maybe there is a thin line between love and hate, and it is so thin -just like what Pan said- almost invisible.........................................

  
**~The End~**   
(wait...wait, maybe someone want to make a sequel? [Lemme know!!][1])

* * *

[Back to Fanfics][3]   
  


   [1]: mailto:chibich4n@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/4307/smile.html
   [3]: http://members.tripod.com/Genzi/fanfics.html



End file.
